Prior to this invention, silicone-based aqueous coating agents have included compositions obtained by hydrolyzing methyltrimethoxysilane in an aqueous dispersion of colloidal silica (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,230, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,072, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,721, U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,319, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,497). However, the problem with these compositions was their poor storage stability due to the continual hydrolysis of methyltrimethoxysilane over time. In addition, when alcohol was used as the dispersion medium, noxious methanol was generated as a result of the hydrolysis of methyltrimethoxysilane.
Objects of the present invention include providing a film-forming silicone resin composition and a curable film-forming silicone resin composition of superior storage stability which form smooth coating films of superior water repellency on a variety of substrate surfaces.